Coach de la GM, hein ? Quel beau titre
by Valambre
Summary: Ceci est une histoire sur le retour de l'ancien coach de la GM qui ne sera pas celui du manga. Ce coach ne prendra pas toute la place dans l'histoire rassurez vous. Cependant dans le début de l'histoire afin que vous compreniez un peu qui est cette personne que la GM appelle coach, il sera très présent dans les premiers chapitres. C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents.
1. Chapter 1

**Coach de la GM, hein ? quel beau titre…**

 **Chapitre 1:**

C'est la fin de la Winter Cup, Seirin gagne avec du mal mais gagne. Rakuzan est choqué et Akashi en particulier mais au fond, son autre lui le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Il attendait que de se sentir enfin perdre pour revenir. Il connait le pouvoir du jeu collectif. Il s'est lui-même battu pour essayer de la garder dans sa GM. Oui, c'est leur et surtout sa Génération Miracle ! Pourquoi ? Car il s'est battu pour la fonder, pour la faire évoluer et pour la maintenir. Mais il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle devait s'effondrer pour se relever encore plus forte. Il avait tout prévu même Kagami avait été calculé dans son équation. Et si il devait révéler son plus grand secret, il leurs dirait « je vous aime les gars. Vous êtes la famille que je n'ai jamais eue. Je tiens à vous plus qu'à tout. ». Il se posait une question. Ogiwara. Il habite loin et n'aurais pas dû savoir pour Kuroko. Pourtant il l'a su. En un regard, au travers de la salle et finissant sur Kuroko, il comprend. Ils se posent tous la même question. Et ils pensent tous à la même réponse pourtant il n'ose espérer. Il a déjà eu mal une foi. Il ne veut pas de ça à nouveau.

Akashi : vous autre, ne le laisser pas s'échapper mais ne l'effrayer pas non plus. Je veux lui parler. Kuroko et moi-même vous rejoignons.

Les autres : Bien.

Discipliner. Une équipe doit l'être. Ils doivent pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres et maintenant que les mentalités ont été remises en place, ils peuvent à nouveau être une équipe. Les fossés ont été comblés. Ils vont pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Kuroko : Akashi-kun mon équipe a besoin de moi….

Akashi : nous sommes ton équipe. Nous serons toujours ton équipe, ne l'oublie pas. Je suis heureux que ce soit toi.

Kuroko : moi ?

Akashi : que ce soit toi que soit venu me chercher. Je t'attendais, Kuroko, je t'attendais.

Kuroko : je serais toujours là pour toi Akashi-kun. Je ne t'oublie pas. Je n'oublie personne.

Kuroko eut peur de perdre Akashi ce jour là encore une fois quand il lui tourna le dos comme quand il l'avait perdu lors de leur dernière année de collège. Il s'en était même voulu d'avoir suivi sa lumière ce jour-là car il aurait voulu ne jamais perdre Akashi. Akashi était important. Il a sauvé le basket de Kuroko et il a toujours été gentil avec lui, il l'a toujours aidé et était son meilleur ami outre sa relation fusionnelle avec sa lumière. Il avait beaucoup perdu et avait été très choqué le jour du match contre Ogiwara. Malgré tout, il lui aurait pardonné de suite si celui-ci lui avait demandé mais Akashi avait assumé comme d'habitude. Akashi n'est jamais lâche s'il ne fait pas quelque chose de bien, il s'améliore et répare les choses. Kuroko en avait aussi beaucoup voulut à Murasakibara qui lui avait retiré son meilleur ami. Il était en colère en arrivant à Seirin mais sa nouvelle lumière l'avait touché et ses mots profonds (parfois) avaient apaisé son âme. Aujourd'hui il était meilleur au basket comme dans la vie et remercie tous ces amis même la GM. Pourtant là, Akashi s'arrêta face à l'équipe de Seirin et s'inclina.

Akashi : je voudrais, s'il vous plait, vous emprunter Kuroko. Je sais que cela peut paraitre très égoïste de ma part sachant que vous venez de gagner mais nous avons des choses à nous dire. Je ne vous empêche pas de venir. Mais cela ne seras pas très intéressant pour vous.

Kagami : Oi ! Akashi relève toi ! Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord qu'on veut bien te prêter notre fantôme mais on te suit et nous jugerons si on s'ennuie.

Kyoshi : ouais, le compromis me semble juste et puis nous n'avons pas de droit sur la vie de Kuroko. C'est un être libre.

Akashi : merci.

Kuroko : merci les gars. C'est important… je pense…

Kagami : on va se changer. On te rejoint dans le hall à côté de l'entrée.

Akashi : bien.

Etrangement ils ne mirent que peu de temps pour se changer malgré la fatigue écrasante que tous ressentait. Ils retrouvèrent facilement qui inspirait le respect même à la foule qui le félicitait et qui par rapport aux autres portes sortait calmement.

Akashi : ils nous attendent sur le terrain devant le bâtiment.

Kuroko: Salut!

Ils partirent sans un mot mais pourtant Kuroko se faufila au côté de son ex-capitaine et colla leur épaule. Un contacte simple qui les rassurait tous les deux. Ils aimaient être proche et ce depuis le collège mais ces contacts c'était perdu lorsque l'autre Akashi avait fait surface. Maintenant, ils ne veulent qu'une seule chose. Eclaircir le mystère d'Ogiwara et rentrer se reposer mais qui sait si ils accepteront de cassé se compacte qui leur ont tant manqué.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raconter, rencontrer :**

Une fois sur le terrain, les joueurs de Seirin s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Kuroko et Akashi. Ogiwara sauta littéralement sur Kuroko qui le réceptionna comme il put. Akashi glissa alors discrètement un bras dans le dos de son fantôme afin de lui éviter de tomber. Les deux anciens amis étaient très heureux de se revoir et commençaient à parler de tous et de rien ce qui fit rire tout le monde alors que Kuroko avait été si sérieux au début en lui demandant de l'excuser et d'excuser aussi les autres membres de son ancienne équipe. Pourtant, ils furent interrompus.

Aomine : je suis désolé de vous interrompre les gars mais on a des questions à te poser Ogi… merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai oublié ton nom. Pourtant, on me l'a rabâché un grand nombre de fois… un Tetsu ?

Kuroko : Normal, j'étais très en colère. Ahomine.

Akashi : Ogiwara, nous aimerions que tu nous expliques comme tu as su que Kuroko jouerais si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Ogiwara : ce n'est pas grave Aomine. Pour tout te dire Akashi, une fille est venue me chercher chez moi. Cela fais un moi. Elle m'a dit de venir à la Winter Cup pour la finale. Elle m'a même emmené, ici.

… : Ogiwara ! Je suis désolé du retard ! Je …

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs bouclés lui arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos d'un blanc ayant une pureté ensorcelante. Ces yeux de la même couleur avaient un reflet intelligent et profond. Si les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme alors son âme devait être particulièrement pure. Elle était d'une beauté pale pourtant on pouvait être sure que la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de son apparence. Elle avait des formes généreuses mais son allure restait sportive. Elle avait un peu près leur âge quoique légèrement plus âgée. Elle avait l'air quelque peu étonné puis explosa de rire.

Jeune fille : hello, tout le monde ! Ha ha ! J'étais pratiquement sur que vous vous poseriez des questions par contre je ne pensais pas que vous kidnapperiez Ogiwara pour vérifier votre hypothèse.

Kuroko : coach ! Pourquoi… tu… Ogiwara …?

Coach : car je savais que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de courage face à Seijuro.

Seirin : COAH ?!

Coach : je me présente. Je suis Mitsu Kageyama, l'ex coach de la GM. Enchantez de vous rencontrer !

Aida : ouah ! Je suis étonnée de voir que la coach de la génération miracle est une femme et si jeune ?

Coach : si cela te rassure je suis plus vieille que vous tous, d'au moins un an. J'ai 19 ans.

Kyoshi : tu as bien grandis en tout cas la minus.

Coach : A qui tu dis ça, baka ? Je fais 1m 83 c'est respectable !

Kise : vous vous connaissez ?

Coach : ce débile était mon voisin en primaire avant la mort de mes parents biologiques.

Kagami : tu sais jouer eu Basket au moins ? Il pourrait très bien ne pas avoir eu de Coach et être devenu aussi fort.

Coach : pas faux. Mais je te prends en 1 contre 1 quand tu veux où tu veux ! Par contre, pas aujourd'hui, cela ne serait pas loyal.

Murasakibara : Depuis quand tu l'es ? pfff…

Coach : … j'ai mes raisons d'être partis…

Midorima : on espère et on veut des explications, ici et maintenant. Tu nous as abandonné en fin de 4ème sans rien nous dire alors que nous traversions des épreuves difficiles, Aomine le premier.

Coach : trop bon, hein ? Très bien. Allons-nous asseoir.

Ils s'assirent donc tous le longs du terrain et Mitsu resta debout une balle en mains jouant avec agilité, la faisant rouler sur tout son corps.

Coach : on va faire vite car il ne faut pas qu'Ogiwara loupe son avion. Je… vous êtes tous plus ou moins au courant que je sortais avec Murasakibara.

Seirin : HEIN ?

Kagami : le débile de service ?

GM : oui.

Coach : Kagami, s'il te plait. J'étais enceinte.

Tous : QUOI ?!

Aomine : parce qu'il sait ce que c'est que… !

Il fut stoppé par Kuroko qui venait de le frapper comme il aurait fait une passe.

Murasakibara : …

Coach : quand j'ai fait mes examens mes parents l'ont appris. Ils m'ont jeté dehors. Il y a fallu que je réussisse à me relever de tout ça. J'ai galéré car il me fallait trouver un logement, un job, m'occuper du cas de mon enfant. Finalement, j'ai réussi. J'ai enfin ma place dans cette société. Lorsque mes parents m'ont mis dehors, mon ancien grand frère m'a pris chez lui au début. Mais celui à qui je dois le plus c'est… Takao Kazunari. Vous le connaissez sans aucun doute. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un job stable et de nombreuses offres d'emplois. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que ces deux canailles ne sont pas les enfants de Murasakibara pour rien. Ils ont le même appétit. C'est presque cruel pour moi.

Murasakibara : pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Coach : hein ?

Murasakibara : pourquoi n'ai-je rien su ?! Je suis autant responsable que toi dans l'affaire ! Je méritais de savoir ! J'aurais dû être le premier au courant ! Tu aurais dû venir me voir plutôt que d'aller chez ton frère !

Coach : excuse-moi, mais au vu du refus de mes parents, je n'étais pas psychologiquement apte à t'en parler. Et j'ai dû déménager loin. Dis-toi juste que je n'arrivais pas à t'en parler.

Akashi : mes doutes sont confirmés. Tu es donc partit loin d'ici. Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Coach : pour mon nouveau job. J'ai fait des études de médecine boosté. J'ai finis le lycée en 6 mois pour ensuite faire des études en médecine sauf qu'au lieu de faire 4 heures de cours le matin, je faisais du 8 heures, 20 heures avec une demi-heure de pause à midi, sans vacance. Programme suivit uniquement par les personne ayant plus de 190 de QI. J'ai vite finit mes études et finit les jobs débiles. Me revoilà aujourd'hui, ici, pour le concours qui va déterminer le coach de l'équipe national de basket lycéen. J'ai été conseillé par le collège Teiko. Cela m'a étonné au début, puis j'ai arrêté mon travail à l'hôpital et comme il y avait nouveau, il a pris ma place. J'ai suivis vos matchs depuis mon retour et regarder les rediffusions pour savoir ce qui c'était passé pendant mon absence.

Kise : j'arrive plus vraiment à t'en vouloir.

Aomine : je suis assez vexé que tu es demandée de l'aide à d'autre, je dois l'avouer mais bon, je peux comprendre qu'au vu des difficultés que tu as rencontré à ce moment tu n'es pas pris le temps de réfléchir à nous.

Coach : c'est gentil Daiki. Je veux pourtant que vous sachiez que je me sentais très mal suite à cela et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu reprendre contact tout de suite.

Kuroko : tu ne nous as jamais oubliés. Je pense qu'on peut la croire.

Coach : en parlant de gosses ! Il est 16 heures ! Je ne saurais pas à temps pour les prendre à l'école ! Ogiwara désolé de te presser mais on doit y aller ! Ton avion ne t'attendra !

Ogiwara : oh oui ! vite !

Il commence à vérifier qu'il a toutes ses affaires pendant ce temps, Mitsu cherche son téléphone et appelle.

Coach : allez ! Décroche. S'il te plait. Ah ! Allo ? Nari ? Je suis vraiment désolé de t'appeler mais Ogiwara et moi-même avons rencontré la GM et je suis en retard. Peux-tu aller chercher les deux terreurs ? C'est vrai ? Tu me sauves la vie ! Je t'adore, tu le sais. Non, tu n'es pas un esclave ! Oui, je ne touche pas à ton Shin-chan ! Je passe les prendre après avoir déposé Ogiwara à l'aéroport, ça te va ? Manger ? Oui, mais s'est moi qui cuisine comme ça tu te reposeras ! SI ! Ok, je raccroche. Ogiwara, on y va.

Ils commencent à partir après de rapide salutation mais au bout de quelques pas la jeune fille se retourne.

Coach : Je n'attends rien de vous. Tu n'as besoin de t'inquiéter Murasakibara. Pourtant… si vous consentiez à me pardonner cela me ferais plaisir. Encore un fois, je ne vous oblige à rien. Je sais que c'est dur. Bon bah… A plus !

Ces mots furent les derniers cette fois ci. Elle avait encore laissé de nombreux mystères derrière elle. Pourtant, ils pourraient tous vous le dire, ils l'avaient tous sentis les choses allaient changer, s'améliorer même Murasakibara ne pouvait le nier. De toute façon, ils ont besoins d'elle et Akashi pourrait jurer qu'elle aussi a besoin d'eux.

Murasakibara : Comme d'habitude, elle ne passe qu'en coup de vent.

Midorima : ouais, cette fille est vraiment une tornade. Je ne comprends pas où elle tire toute cette énergie.


End file.
